1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting stand, and more particularly to a supporting stand for a clarinet to provide sufficient supporting force regardless of the dimension of the clarinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After performance, the musician often stores the musical instrument, especially the clarinet, in a specially made box for storage and transportation. When the musical instrument is placed inside the box, it means that the musical instrument is to be stored inside the box for at least a period of time. However, when the musician only needs a temporary stand to support the musical instrument during the intermission, different stands are prepared to adapt to dimensions of the musical instruments. However, preparing different stands for each of the musical instruments of different dimensions takes a lot of spaces and very tiresome for the musicians.
In order to overcome the drawback, a new type of stand is introduced to the market, which is able to adapt to clarinet and the like of different dimensions.
Still, due to each clarinet and the like having a specific depth, the improved stand may not be able to provide the necessary support to clarinet of a specific dimension.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved supporting stand to mitigate the aforementioned problems.